LoveStruck
by pughugs
Summary: Its Freshman year and Beyond Birthday thinks L and Light should hook up. BOYS LOVE!
1. LoveStruck

Love Struck

Summary: Its Sophomore year and Beyond Birthday thinks L and Light should hook up. BOYS LOVE!

Explanation: Just so no one is lost or confused here is a short explanation to help you out:

This is B.D.N. (Before Death Note)

Also, this takes place in high school so of course they characters will be younger.

I also made L and Light the same age, Matt, Mello, and Near are also Light and L's age, and L, Matt, Mello, Near, Beyond Birthday, and Alternative are all still orphaned they just don't live at Wammy's.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DEATH NOTE! credits go to, TsuGumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata!

Enjoy! ^^

"Liiiiiiiight sweetie time for your to wake up its your first day of high school today, how exciting!" Light's mother called from downstairs. Light sighed, he was far from excited. He was far from happy. He was actually quite far from any joyous emotion. He hated school even though he excelled in it. It was rather pointless to him, nothing remotely challenged him at all. But, school was necessary for him to attend so he drug himself out of bed. Then he began his early morning routine, putting on his clothes, fixing his hair, brushing his teeth, ect…

When he walked downstairs for breakfast he wasn't to surprised to see the infamous Mikami sitting at his table looking up at him eagerly. "HIIII~ LIGHT~Y! Did you get some much needed rest?" Mikami exclaimed batting his eyelashes in an attempt to look cute. His attempt failed. Light thought he was far from cute more like, grotesque. Light almost _almost _face palmed at this, but his beloved mother was located near them and she adored the creep much to Light's despair. "Yes, Mikami I did. Thank you for asking, and you?" Mikami blushed with delight at the sheer fact that Light had even acknowledged him. "Teehee~ you know me Light~y I was to excited to sleep last night what with starting school again and being able to see my Light~y everyday!" he replied. _You __**do**__ see me everyday! Hell, you see me more then my own __**family**__! _Then another creep entered his house.

Without even bothering to knock, the creep ran into the house and threw her arms around her unfortunate victim Light. "LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHGT!" exclaimed the thin blonde who looked like she just got back from working the streets. "Hello Misa." Light groaned. "Is Light ready to go to school now?" Misa said. "No." Mikami interjected. "Light hasn't ate his breakfast yet." Misa smiled mischievous smile. "Why would Light want boring old cereal when he has something tasty like Misa Misa?" Misa replied. Mikami looked like he was going to rip her head off. Light almost threw up. _These two must have been dropped, beaten, hit with a shovel, thrown down the stairs and lastly, thrown out a window of a __47 story building when they where small. _Light thought. Not wanting to be dragged into a cat fight Light grabbed his bag and said: "Okay lets go!" Light hoping he would _never_ hear anything that disgusting again. He walked out the his door ready to face the frustration of the new school year with his two creepy stalkers trailing behind him as usual. _I really need to get rid of these two…_ He thought. He heard laughing from the other side of the street as he walked with Misa and Mikami in tow. He turned around to see what was going on. The laughter was far from pleasant.

On the other side of the street a group of boys who looked around his age where walking together. There was a red head in a striped shirt who was holding the hand of a little albino with one hand and with the other playing some type of game, a blonde boy who looked more like flat chested girl eating chocolate, a raven haired boy with red eyes who seemed to be bothering a brunette, and lastly a boy who looked similar to the raven haired boy but he looked much different from the other, he had gray eyes that where much wider, his hair was slightly neater, he had large circles around his eyes, and his face looked more…. Innocent maybe? Light looked at him and thought he sort of cute. No that's not the right word… Light wondered what one would call this boy… but, of all the words in the English language he couldn't think of one to describe this boy. "U~WAH! Light that group is scary!" Misa said as she grabbed Light's arm for protection. "Hey let go of me!" Light replied frustrated, still watching the more innocent of the two raven haired boys. The boy turned and looked at Light with is owlish orbs. His eyes sent chills down Lights back.

_Creepy…._ Light thought

And so the madness begins… XD Pwease review this is my first fic so sorry if it totally sucks! DX

Stay tuned to hear how Light's crazy first day goes! Will he find out who the members of the mysterious group are? Will he known what the boy with red eyes was laughing about? Will he finally rid himself of stalker 1 and 2? READ AND FIND OUT! X3


	2. Energetic

WOOHOO NUMBER TWO!

I apologize for some grammar mistakes I made. I proofread it twice but only noticed the mistakes AFTER I published it so, I'm Sorry. DX FORGIVE MEEEE!

Also another mistake: the summary on the title thingy says freshman and on the one in the story sayz sophomore its freshman year so sorry for confusing you!

Please be very patient with me, this is my first fic but, I promise I'll try my very best!

Anyway I decided to write a second chapter while I dried my hair… XD

Enjoy! ^^

"BEYOND! STOP WATCHING ME WHILE I SHOWER YOU SICK PERVERT!" Lawliet heard his brother Alternative, yell. "OooOooooooOOOOh brother I can't help! it you HAVE a yummy body!" Beyond replied. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Alternative yelled back. Lawliet sighed. This was a normal day for him, yet he failed to adapt to his Brother Beyond's pervy incest cravings no matter how often they occurred. He looked over to his three friends who where sitting on his couch waiting for him and his brothers to get ready so they could leave for school. "I apologize for my brother's…. insanity." Lawliet said. "S'okay man where used to it." Said Lawliet's red headed friend Matt while occupying himself with a video game and his boyfriend's warmth.

"**We** should apologize to **you.**" Matt's albino boyfriend Nate said as he cuddled up to Matt. "**You **have to live with him."

"Don't remind me." Lawliet groaned.

"BEYOND DON'T TOUCH ME THERE YOU LITTLE FUCKED UP *RABBIT!" Alternative yelled helplessly. Beyond just laughed manically. "That's my cue." Lawliet sighed. "BEYOND STOP HARASSING ALTERNATIVE OR I'LL EAT YOUR JAM!" He yelled. "WHAT? OH COME ON LAWLIET THAT'S NOT FAAAAAAAIR!" Beyond replied. "I DON'T CARE NO CUT IT OUT!" Lawliet yelled back. He hated it when his brother did this. Absolutely hated it.

"FIIIIIINE YOU BUZZ KILL!" Beyond yelled then he quickly got out of the bathroom and joined Michael -who had been eating chocolate- on the couch. "You ruin all my fun you know that?" Beyond said to Lawliet. "You'll survive." Lawliet replied. "But its not faaaaaaaaaaaair! I was only playing! Your such a meanie!" Beyond said.

"Oh stop whining you big baby." Michael said picking at his chocolate bar. "Shut up you flat chested girl!" Beyond said angrily. He and Michael regularly fought in the mornings. "YOU WANNA GO DOUCHE BAG?" Michael said standing up. "HELL YEAH BRING IT MICHELLE!" Beyond said knowing calling him "Michelle" was equal to calling him "Satan". It was probably the best thing to say to get your head bashed in by Michael but Beyond didn't seem to give a shit. "OH HEEEEEEELL NAH YOU DID *NOT* JUST CALL ME MICHELLE!" Michael said as he balled his hands into fists.

"OH HEEEEEEEELL YEAH I JUST DID WHATCHA GONNA DO YA LITTLE PUNK?" Beyond said. " He's going to sit down and shut up." Lawliet said sternly. "And then both of you will apologize for being such asses." Beyond and Michael groaned they both knew that resistance against Lawliet was futile.

"I'm sorry for calling you a baby and a douche bag…" Michael mumbled. "Yeah and I'm sorry for calling you a flat chested girl, Michelle, and a punk." Beyond mumbled in return. Lawliet smiled. "Thank you." He said. "Now shall we tell Alternative to hurry it up? We'll be late for school if he doesn't."

When alternative got out of his looong shower (He got to take it rather peacefully do to the lack of Beyond.) and dried his brunette hair, the boys began their journey to school. "MMMMM Alternative you have a nice ass!" Beyond said as he skipped along the sidewalk pinching Alternatives ass. "YOUR SICK YOU KNOW THAT BEYOND? ABSOLUTELY POSITIVELY SICK!" Alternative said. Beyond just laughed manically. Lawliet would normally interject in his brothers argument but, this one attractive male was looking at him from across the street. Of course as soon a their eyes met the male looked away. Lawliet turned his attention back to his bickering siblings. _I loathe this._ he thought.

*When Alternative called Beyond a perverted rabbit it was because Beyond has red eyes and hes white. Thus he resembles a rabbit. XD

Oh sorry for all the caps I got a little… carried away? XD

Thankies for reading! So whatcha think? :3 REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! DOOOOoooOOoOoOOOooO it! Also to my first reviewer: I FUCKING LOVE YOU! XD REVIEW! Do it TWICE, THRICE, FOURICE? XD is fourice a word? Bye for now! Oh guess what? REVIEW! XD


	3. Actual third chapter: Shut Me Up

Chapter three bitch! XD This is going quite well! ^^ Hopefully I can do 3 or 4 chapters today! :DDDDD So enjoy the new chapter: *Oh just a side note this takes place in America since I am American and even though I adore Japan, I don't have that wide of a knowledge to write about it… XD

Light opened the big doors to South Land High and let out a huge sigh. It was now official that he would be stuck here with Misa and Mikami everyday, for 180 days. "Oh Light! Light! Hurry lets go to the office and get our schedules!" Misa said dragging him through the glass doors into a spacious room where only one woman stood at the desk surrounded by angry and impatient high school students.

Light stood in line waiting for the impossibly slow secretary to finish printing the schedules one by one so he could get his and leave already. Time slowly passed and then he realized he was behind the red head and albino from before. "Excuse me miss?" He said politely. "What?" The secretary replied back groggily. "Um, I'm hear to pick up several schedules, will that be alright with you?" He said. "Yeah yeah, I'll have to print them off sooner or later so might as well deal with it now." She said. Light decided he didn't like this woman.

"Okay." The red head said. He sighed and began his long list. "Nate River." he said. She printed it off and gave it to the red head who handed it to the albino. "Michael Keehl, L Lawliet, Beyond Birthday, Alternative, and lastly me, Matt Jeevas." Matt said. "U-huh." the woman said as she shoved the papers in his hands. "Now go." "Thank you ma'am." Matt said as he waved and left.

Light thought about those names. Some where normal like, Matt, Michael, and Nate but, Beyond Birthday? L. Lawliet? Alternative? Who named those poor children? Light walked up to the desk. "Hello." Light said politely enough. "Yeah yeah yeah name?" The woman said. _I really don't like you… _Light thought. "Light Yagami, Misa Amane, and Teru Mikami." Light said. "Here." She grunted and shoved the papers in his hands. "Have a nice day! Light said; he wanted to add: _and go drop dead from a heart attack you crabby old bitch._ But he didn't want on this woman's bad side because she was already bitter towards him. Oh how he loathed school secretaries.

"MISA WANTS TO SEE LIGHTS SCHEDULE! MISA WANTS TO SEE!" Misa squealed in the hallway. Light face palmed. He handed his schedule to her and she and Mikami looked it over. "Oh Light~y look! We have first hour science together! We should be partners!" Mikami said. _How about no? _Light thought. "Haha Mikami your so funny!" Misa said. "I have first hour science too and Light is going to sit by _me_." Misa said. "You wish whore." Mikami said. "FAG!" "SLUT!" "ASSHOLE!" "BITCH!" they began arguing. "Both of you shut up if we don't hurry we'll be late to class." Light said. He looked at the bottom of his schedule for his locker number and then he began

to search for locker 129. Thankfully Misa had 49 and Mikami had 2 so Light was no where near them. "Ah what a shame we won't be close to

each other Light~y… Oh well I'll see you in first period!" Mikami said and waved.

Light hurriedly put his combination in and got out a notebook and pencil for science. If he was fast enough he could make it before Misa and Mikami and not have to sit with them. He knew they would also be racing to sit next to Him so he speed walked down the hall to room 109, where his science class was held. _One day Yagami… you will get rid of those two idiots… you will I promise… _He thought even though he knew that task was near impossible.

He had to find a table where there was already one person. Then as luck would have it, he spotted the boy who was walking in the group this morning, -the one who gave him chills- all by himself. "Um, excuse me but, do you mind if I sit here?"

Light asked. "No, not at all." replied the boy. He had a smooth British accent. _He has a sexy voice_ Light thought. "Thank you." Light said politely as he seated himself next to the boy. "Oh, by the way, what's your name? Mine is Light Yagami." Light said. "L. Lawliet. You can call me L if you like." L said smiling. "Okay, L." Light said smiling back. _Damn he has a _nice_ smile too… _Light thought.

"L YOU BASTARD!" Light heard someone yell he swiveled around to see the brunette who was walking wit L before. The brunette looked furious and a little panicked. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SITTING NEXT TO THIS GUY? DO YOU KNOW WHO THAT LEAVES ME TO SIT NEXT TO? HUH HUH _DO YOU?_" The brunette said "No Alternative who does that leave you?" L said calmly. _So these guys must be who Matt was getting the schedules for…_ "THAT MOTHER FUCKING RABBIT!" Alternative gestured to the boy who looked a lot like L, -only there where some subtle differences- who was grinning like a Cheshire cat. "I don't see why it's a problem Alternative. He is our brother." L said like a stone statue. "I DON'T CARE IF HES THE FUCKING QUEEN OF ENGLAND! WHY MUST _I _SIT BY _HIM_?" alternative was looking more panicked by the second. "Beyond." L said to the red eyed male. "_yesssssssssss brother_?" he replied. "Come here." L said.

Light watched with interest as the red eyed male slid over and placed his hands on his chin leaning into L. "What?" Beyond asked quizzically. "Please, don't bother Alternative." L said blankly. "Oh but brother he's so _yummy~"_ Beyond said. "SHUT UP YOU DAMN RABBIT!" Alternative was a bright red color and he looked as If he was going to drop from a heart attack. "Oh Alternative your so *_kwoot _when your angry." Beyond said making goo-goo eyes. "Both of

you cut it out and sit down _please?" _L face palmed. _"Kay~ brother!" _Beyond said then he skipped to his seat. "I hate you…" Alternative said as he turned to leave. "I'm sorry you where subjected to their stupidity." L said to Light when both of his brothers had left. Light was still distracted by the spectacle he had just witnessed but, then he focused back on L. "Oh no worries, its okay." Light said trying to make L feel better. "Okay class lets settle down an-" "SORRY WE'RE LATE!" Misa said bursting through the doors with Mikami at her heels. It looked like they had an all out war. "No you came just in time." the teacher said. "Have a seat back there." He pointed to an empty table in the back of the room. L face palmed. "There was an empty seat back there and Alternative couldn't sit in it?" he said.

*kwoot- Cute

Beyond is a cutie isn't he? :3 Poooor L! XD So now L and Light~y are sitting together hmmm… How ever will they surpress the urge to rip each others clothes of? :P But the real question is will they get along? We all know they are very much the same…. And what about Alternative? Will he survive Beyond? Will Misa and Mikami fight again? Will the secretary actually _die? _Stay tuned and find out! :D

Also: !


	4. I Know You Want Me

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile… School is a bitch! XD Haha and I wanna write an Eric x Buddy fic for "That 70s Show' because they are uber cute! XD On another note…

FUCK MY HORRID MISTAKES! Matt's real name is Mail, so sorry for my stupid mistake there! XD He um… doesn't go by his real name lets just erm say that… yeah…

Chapter four! SQUUUUUUUUUUUE!~ Oh btw… If you haven't read the third chapter go back I accidentally uploaded the first in that spot but I fixed it for ya! Well I'm done you may now read it.

"Look to the person you are sitting next to." The teacher instructed the class. "That will be you're your partner for the rest of the year." A lot of groans, moans, fucks, and yays erupted from the classroom. "WHAT?" Alternative yelled. "You **MUST** be kidding. I'm right, right? _RIGHT _tell me I'm right! YOU DON'T _REALLY _EXPECT ME TO WORK WITH THAT DO YOU? RIGHT? AM I RIGHT?" He said helplessly pointing a finger at a grinning Beyond.. "No your not right." the teacher replied. "WHY GOD WHY? WHY DO YOU HATE ME? FUCK YOU I'M AN ATHEIST!" Alternative yelled at the ceiling. L sighed. How could he be in the same gene pool as that? "Aw, brother~ I think it's a blessing." Beyond purred. "IT'D BE A BLESSING IF GOD STRUCK YOU WITH A LIGHTING BOLT!" Alternative snapped. "Hey, Alternative aren't you an atheist now?" L asked. Alternative didn't reply. _idiots… I'm surrounded by idiots… _L thought.

"Okay L so when do you want to get together and do the project?" Light asked. It was their first day of high school, their VERY FIRST day, and their was already a project due next week. "Whenever Light has time." L replied. "Okay tonight maybe?" Light asked. "Fine with me." L said. "As long as its not at my house." "Why not?" Light asked. L looked over to where his two brothers where sitting. As usual Beyond was desperately trying to Molest Alternative. L sighed. "I would not want _him _to be responsible for the loss of your innocents…" Light smiled. "Its no problem really. I'm a big boy after all."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Positive?"

"Positive."

"What time?"

"What time is good for you?"

"Anytime."

"How about… 5?

"5 is only 20 minutes after school so why not immediately after school?"

"Because, I want to change."

"Alright. Do you need my address?"

"Yes."

"I'll write it down…"

Light grabbed L's arm. "I can remember your address, so just tell me it." he said. "Are you sure?" L didn't look convinced. "I'm sure." Light replied. L told Light his address and in turn, Light recited it to him numerous times. _It looks like I won't need to write it down after all… _L thought.

Little did L and Light know two stalkers did not agree with this exchange. "Hmmph. Look that shameless bastard try to make a move on my Light~y!" Mikami said. "_Your Light~y? _I don't think so but, I do agree with you I mean look at that! _Disgusting_!" Misa said as she watched Light touch the deep lines under L's eyes.

"Are you wearing eyeliner?" He questioned. "No, why?" L replied. "You have dark circles under your eyes." Light said as he traced them. "I have insomnia." L said. "Heh, I like them." Light replied as he traced the circles again and again and again….

But while Misa and Mikami cursed L's name Beyond was secretly perving…

"Alternative do you _see_ that?" Beyond asked as he craned his neck to see Light and L better. "See what?" Alternative said. He was off in La~La Land ignoring Beyond. "_**THAT…**_" Beyond said. Pointing into the general direction of L and L.

"OMG! I Alternative replied sarcastically I _CANNOT _BELIEVE MY EYES! They're… they're… _**SITTING**_!" "Way to go captain obvious." Beyond said.

"I meant did you _see _that? That one kid L is sitting next to _touched _him."

"LE GASP!" Alternative said sarcastically.

"DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?" Beyond asked shocked.

"L was touched?" Alternative said.

"No shit Sherlock!" Beyond replied.

"He **HATES** it when people touch him even when dad (btw their adopted dad is Watari XD) hugs him he hates it!"

"Yeah _and?_" Alternative said.

"Alternative you are really a fucking moron you know that? THAT PERSON _TOUCHED _L! AND DOES L SEEM TO HAVE A PROBLEM WITH IT? _Nooo…. DO YOU SEE WHAT I'M SAYING?_" Beyond asked.

"Noooot really…" Alternative stated. "

You have no heart do you?" Beyond said. "SHUT UP YOU PERVERTED FREAK!"

"L OBVIOUSLY IS IN LOVE WITH THAT GUY!" Beyond whispered angrily and Alternative replied to this with a cackle which was similar to Beyond's only it lacked a certain element of bat shit crazy.

"What, is so funny bro?" Beyond asked in his "I'm being serious right now mofo" voice.

"L in _LOVE? _Did you forget your meds or what?" Alternative said.

Beyond sighed. "You're hopeless…"

YEAH ALTERNATIVE DON'T YOU SEE THE OBVIOUS LUUUUUUURVE? XD

Anywayz… If you review I will love you forevers and bare your children even if you're a female :P Not really… XD But I will write some steamy, dirty, hardcore, sexy, smut for you! :D The Eric and Buddy kind FUFUFUFUFU~


End file.
